redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yoofus lightpaw
Hi Yoofus lightpaw, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 11:45, June 5, 2010 Welcome Welcome Yoofus. Hello Yoofus,are you interested in reading? Because if you are there are a bunch a great fan fics around like this one User blog:Laria Wavedeep/Laria Wavedeep and User blog:Laria Wavedeep/The Son Of A Warrior I don't know about too many others so from there just look for them. I can help you with anything you ask me(almost anything) so if you need help be sure to let me know.are you yoofus like in Rakkety tam?''My user name is Nightpaw Streamspliter even though my sig says ''El Mago and that other thing that says I am shadow mist and what not is my talk page. well hope to see you around. Bye! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 11:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yoofus (love your username)! I'm Hollyfire, but you should call me Holly (my preference). I'm glad you've decided t'stay 'ere at Red'all fer a while! Here are some links t'elp ya in yer stay: *Sam's sigs *If you need fanfics to read *My list of users! I know Night told'cha about fanfics, Fenna's fanfic list above will help ya if you want some. And write one of your own, trust me, people WILL read it. If you want an honest opinion on it, go to Skip 'ere. 'E's an irreplaceable critic. Enjoy yer stay 'ere! Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 12:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! (And so 'tis not deleted). H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 12:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If you want something to read, some writers are Verminfate, Peony, Rorc, Gandr, Bluestripe, Windflin, Ladyamber88 and heaps more! I see Nightpaw here recommended my fanfics *blushes modestly* There are probably other people here better than me at writing, but could you please check them out and comment on them? I would like to know yore opinions. I hope we can be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Yoofus lightpaw! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Your very welcome! el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 17:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yore welcome!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No problemo, matey! :) --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Of course! And I'm flattered that you enjoy me literature ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi yoofus was so cool, wasn't he? See you around!Gabool the Wild(Ralon Deathbringer A.K.A Gabool the Wild. Your death is near!! 18:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC)) Hi. This is my new sig. I have spent almost an hour getting it to work, and it probably will this time! Here goes( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:22, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Good Fanfics Whew, that's a tall order, mate. Well, here 'goes, and hope me mum don't kick me off b'fore i'm done. Well, to get personal vanities out of the way, I'll say my own are good, you can read them here. As for other users, there's my beta, Major. His story On the Knife's Edge is good, but he has been slacking on updates lately. A Greenstone is another one of my favorites by him. Shieldmaiden is in the top five writers on here (no offence to any other people who may read this, it's my opinion (well along with a couple of other people) but no one get worked up over it OK?) her story Return to Noonvale, which she likes to call The Seige is one of my favorites. It's a sequel...well, it takes place after The Legend of Luke, but the main characters are from Martin the Warrior. However, if you don't care for stories where half the main characters die by the end, I would stay away from her stories. Then there's Verminfate, who wrote one of my favorite stories, The Darkblades (which is a finished one by the way) (oh, and he's recently formatted it, so you can read it easier). He has also co-authored Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales with his friend Silva. It's just begun, but its shows promise, and I expect it to be amazing once they finish posting. Then there's Gandr Adderbane, whose Two Swords trilogy is brilliant, he has just started the third story. And then I can't leave out Ferretmaiden, (I got yelled at by my beta when I left FM out of another list like this) her Folgrim's Past is a work of art, although it isn't finished. Oh yeah, and there's also Laria Wavedeep. My favorites from her are Redwall's Taggerung and its sequel The Son Of A Warrior. To wrap things up, there's two more writers, Zaran Rhulain and Black Hawk who are both great writers, and are also both gone without finishing their stories. Black Hawk wrote Death Knight which is exteremely long and unfinished. Also, there's some amount of gore, so take the reader discretion is advised note seriously. I didn't put Holly in because I assume you've already read some of her stuff, since she told you to ask me for fanfic recomondations, but she certainly deserves a place in the above paragraph. Anyway, that's all I have for now (I think I got everyone I intended to...) if you have any questions, I'm happy to attempt to answer them. See ya 'round, mate!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 15:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Please reduce the size of your signature image. It's way too big. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, and Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! My name is Scotty Bluefleck; I'm a female mountain hare from Bowlaynee Castle. I'm one of the Redwall Wiki artists so if you'd like to do an art trade just let me know. Also, if you're interested, you can read my fanfic GINGIVERIAN: A Tale of Redwall; it's set between the books Eulalia and Doomwyte, but most of the characters are new (the only holdover characters that are living during the time of the story were Dibbuns in Eulalia]]. It's a story of a descendant of Gingivere Greeneyes(he was her too-many-greats-to-count grandfather), who comes to Redwall seeking help, but ends up sparking a grand adventure. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 19:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Blooper Whoops, I misread; I though your date joined thing said June 5th 2011, which is today. My mistake. '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 20:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC)